I Can't Believe I Ate The Whole Thing!"
by chryseis dione
Summary: Lady Une has to take the chibis on a road trip. Will she lose her mind? What will happen when they play truth or dare? Beware of mischievous chibis!


Koneko gave me a challenge on a very long bus trip to Florida, so I thought I'd try my hand at writing humor. It's short, unlike most of my other stories. The challenge was to write a fic with the statement, "I can't believe I ate the whole thing". So here goes my pathetic attempt at humor. Please be nice and send me a review. It's my first try at a funny fic. Even if you laugh at my pathetic attempts to be funny, please tell me what you think.  
  
******  
  
"Your Excellency? You want me to do what?!" Lady Une asked incredulously.  
  
"It's just a few days, Lady. You know I wouldn't ask you to do anything that wasn't of the utmost importance. I would do it myself, but I have a very important engagement that I can't get out of."  
  
"Treize-sama," she began angrily, pushing her glasses up with a free hand, the other holding stacks of reports. "I am not going through with this. I am an OZ colonel, not a nanny!"  
  
"Anne..." he pleaded. However his attempts were futile and he only succeeded at making Lady Une even more upset.  
  
"Don't you 'Anne' me, Treize Khushrenada! First, I don't have the commercial license needed to drive a bus. Secondly, I do not want to put up with those brats all the way across the country! Can't you find someone else to do this?"  
  
"It's a top secret project, Lady. We can't let anyone find out about what's happened. We just need to fix the situation as quickly as possible," he reasoned. However, his words fell on deaf ears. The OZ colonel was rather angry now, and words were not reaching her. [How dare he do this to me,] she fumed. [I have so much to do, so much to take care of, and he wants me to drive a bus across the country to the Florida Research Center? Especially with them...] She shuddered and shook off the thought. The most aggravating part was, she knew that she would do it. At least Treize would know how much she objected.  
  
"Furthermore, Treize, who do you expect to be running this base while I'm gone?"  
  
"Lady, I will have everything under control. Besides, you deserve a little time off from the battlefield." His companions face stared over at him, giving him The Look™.  
  
"That bus will be worse than a battlefield. Do you have any idea what they will be like? They were bad enough originally, but now? And all in the same place?" Angrily, she stormed out of his office. Treize's secretary sat at her desk, laughing lightly as she listened to the argument inside the office. "Good morning, Ella," the colonel said curtly before stalking out to figure out a way to complete her assignment.  
  
The young woman wandered wearily in to Treize's office through the open door. OZ's supreme commander was sitting at his desk looking rather haggard. "It's that time of the month again, isn't it, Ella?" he said, his voice almost tired.  
  
"Yes sir. Can I get you anything?" she asked sympathetically.  
  
"Coffee," he said leaning back in his chair and rubbing his temples. "Strong coffee."  
  
*  
  
Lady Une sat in front of the wheel tolerantly. She hummed to herself and pushed a wisp of long brown hair behind her ear. The road trip hadn't been going too badly. It was four hours down, and only twenty six more to go. She glanced back at the congregation of chibis in the back. They were all going to be changed back into their normal, grown up selves, but until they were, they were rather annoying. For the last hour or so, they had been playing truth or dare. Things had been getting a bit rowdy in the back, though.  
  
"I'm not doing that!" Heero protested. "Your demands are unfair and I can not accept this mission."  
  
"You picked dare and now you have to do it," prodded chibi-Trowa. He grinned an evil grin, daring him to do it. "Come on, Heero, why not?"  
  
"He said that he'd beat me up," the chibi Heero said, gesturing to a very angry looking blonde chibi standing protectively beside his little sister. "Besides, I don't want to have to hurt him."  
  
"Kiss my sister and die, Yuy," came chibi-Zechs' voice. Lady Une was getting worried up front. She didn't want to have to stop another fight between those two. Then came Duo's little voice.  
  
"Can I go now? When is it my turn?" He was impatiently waiting for his turn, and he knew exactly what he was going to pick: dare! He would show them that chibi-Shinigami was not to be underestimated. Lady Une decided to step into the chibi's games before the 01 and Talgeese pilots started fighting for sure.  
  
"Why don't you let Duo go now?" she suggested, hoping that they would forget about the dispute. Those kids were nothing but trouble. None of them could seem to get along together. Duo had chattered and talked for an hour straight and had to be put in his own corner for a while. Wufei had been irritable after he got motion sickness, and decided to try to kill the braided American chibi in front of him for being excessively cheerful. She had gotten upset then, and had yelled at them, which got their attention. After screaming and yelling and telling them to keep their hands, katanas, and guns to themselves, she calmed down quite a bit. Perhaps they had learned not to make her angry.  
  
The peace was interrupted with chants from the back of the bus. "Do it, do it, do it," came the unanimous chant. Suddenly Duo's voice could be hear. "I can't believe I ate the whole thing," little Duo exclaimed from the back of the crowd.  
  
"That was disgusting! I never thought you would do it!" chibi-Quatre laughed.  
  
"I agree," little Heero replied. "Only Duo would be crazy enough to drink an entire strawberry milkshake through his nose." The OZ colonel was getting rather tired of the noise in the back. It made it so hard to concentrate. "Let's sing some songs! 99 bottles of pop of the wall.." In the front, Lady Une sighed. This was going to be a very long trip....  
  
  



End file.
